Price of Paradise
by ExArchmagus
Summary: Why Kira was a bloody doorknob in GSD and why Cagalli was a weak little kitten. KxC.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny

'Content' Indicates thought.

"Content" Indicates speech.

* * *

Location: A dark room in an unknown location.

Piercing through the absolute darkness a sliver of white light penetrates the clear barrier between the indoors and outdoors. Over the course of several minutes this ray of light begins to grow, getting larger and larger over time as the beams of light from the sun permeate the room little by little, revealing it. Before too long the photons reveal the purpose of the chamber being illuminated: A bed chamber, and a large, expensive one at that. On one end of the room a large sliding glass door serves as passageway between the elevated area and the outside deck. On the other end a fairly sizable window allows for view of both the sunrise and the palm trees outside, for they are part of the forest that occupies the unurbanized interior of the island to which this estate is part of. More light continues to filter through the trees and into the bedroom's window, a large white vanity, two tall dressers, and two cloths hampers reveal themselves from the darkness. However the real object that gives away this room is the incredibly large 72" x 84" California King sized memory foam mattress sitting on top of an Oak bed frame, two clock adorned end tables on either side of it, the bed mattress itself covered by chaotically assorted sheets and pillows, with a hint of brown haired person embracing another with golden locks.

The two sleeping figures take rest on the left side of the bed, everything but the tops of their heads hidden beneath the sheets, a sense of peace and serenity radiating off of them as the light continues to fill the room from afar, eventually shining over the bed itself. The gentle aura of resting that the bed's inhabitants has given off thus far is broken as the dark brown locks begin to move, a right hand reaching up and away from the bed and pulling the blanket downwards to reveal the awaken body of the ultimate coordinator from head to waist, completely in the nude and partially built, his finely tuned but not completely enormous muscles indicating that he has been working out over the past few months on a regular basis. Lightly tanned eyelids raise upwards to reveal two purple eyes, the maw of the man opening up wide to yawn as he smiles, pulling the cover up more to unveil his entire body as the camera cuts to simply show his chest upwards. Suddenly the blanket is pulled up to conceal the bodies around it as a slight chuckle emanates from Kira Yamato.

"Good morning." He whispers softly to the one sleeping next to him, only to have her figure groggily groan in grumpiness and try to embrace him.

"If you're going... to wake up... then go... otherwise go... back to bed... (yawn) with me..." The short haired blonde girl known as Cagalli Yula Attha says to her partner as she tries to pull him close, a smile appearing on his lip as he moves in close to her, still under the blanket, the small and ever so recognizable sound of a kiss on the forehead coming from their location as he then rolls out of the way and off of the bed, slowly walking towards one of the dressers and kneeling downwards, pulling open the bottom drawer and grabbing a pair of dark blue boxer briefs from the compartment. Kira then gently closes the drawer so that he doesn't make too much noise and anger the Lioness before standing up and putting on the clothes he acquired, pulling them up his trained legs and covering his buttocks and reproductive region as he allows the elastic strap to rest at his waist before raising both of his arms into the air and yawning, looking at the roof and being forced to put his right hand in front of his eyes to block the solar rays from hurting his retinas.

'Another day... gah...' He turns and looks at clock on his end table. 'That early?' He quickly stares at the sleeping Goddess in the bed, her head now visible as she clutches the sheets dearly. 'No wonder she's still asleep.' Kira thought as he walked over to the large screen door and looked out of it, the darkness of night being eliminated by the light of day as he looks out onto the beach and sea nearby, the waves gently washing up on shore against the crispy yellow sand, not a hint of a cloud in the sky. 'I guess I'll take a walk. Today's going to be a nice day.'

* * *

After getting dressed and walking outside Kira began to distance himself from his home, turning around as he did to eye his estate as it faced the beach he was standing on, leather sandals strapped across and under his feet as green shorts hung to his knees and a white muscle shirt adorned his upper body. The brunette reckoned that his home was around 4000 sq feet, which was rather large considering that there were only two people living in it: Kira and Cagalli. It's design was similar to a log cabin that one would see in North America perhaps, although it only held that design. The house was red with blue trim around it's edges, and had a large balcony encircling the upper level where the two lover's room was. The lower level made up the bulk of the house and had a single garage on the other side and a rather nice grand entrance. The back patio extended out from the house's rear by about ten feet and had a small but complex looking barbeque on it. Yeah, this did look like some kind of vacation home for Cagalli, if only were just that.

Sighing, the eyelids of the coordinator lowered themselves somewhat as he turned around and looked out to the sea as the black and purple darkness kept retreating into the horizon, being chased away by shades of red and yellow.

As gentle feet progressed through the strip of golden specks that sat next to both the azure prairie and verdant wall of tropical life the lone wanderer at this time in the morning occupied his thoughts with the past and present, his head slowly looking around as he did, just to spot anything and everything that might be there, from the waves cresting on the shore to greet him to the green leaves subjugating themselves to the weather's will. The wind gingerly blew in his hair, causing it to flop around his scalp at times while it simple rose up and died down at others.

Passing by a fallen tree trunk his experience in the first war filled his consciousness. He was a boy when he first took up the duty of piloting the Strike and the task of guarding the Archangel. Well, no, he wasn't just any boy. He was a coordinator, and the only one on the ship at the time. While his friends and fellow shipmates never really bothered him with it some other officers of the Earth Forces did, specifically at Artemis. However later on another high ranking member of the EA, the eighth fleet's Admiral, Halberton, made up for his comrade's fault by telling Kira that he appreciated his skills and was mesmerized by what his people could do with mobile suits. Then there was Cagalli, the women who he loved so dearly, and the women who he was able to calmly talk to about being a coordinator, in comparison to being a natural.

A sudden gust of wind takes the brown hair of the eighteen year old hostage as he now thinks of 'his discovery', courtesy of Rau Le Creuset. Oh, that was one thing in and of itself. Finding out that he was not just any coordinator, but the Ultimate Coordinator surely did tax on his being, considering what he felt about being one anyways. He was the resultant of when the ends do indeed justify the means, at least to the ones performing the actions, as evidenced by how many failed attempts there were at creating someone like Kira. Sighing, he walks over a small shell resting on the sand. He didn't want to be this way. He considered himself as 'just a single human being', yet it was his curse. His curse... that he was forced to bear since before he was born, and continued to beat on him even to this day. However, his battle with Rau was behind him, and nobody really bugged him about being the 'Ultimate Coordinator', considering where he was. Speaking of that, its actually very interesting where the two incestuous lover twins were.

From what he guessed it was somewhere in the Caribbean, on an island. With what he figured from the time on his clock in comparison to the times given by live news broadcasts taking place this war... that was his best guess. As to what island or where, he did not know for sure. The two of them, Kira and Cagalli, were currently living in what could be considered a tropical paradise, and the funny thing was they didn't exactly know where this paradise was, only that they were experiencing it.

Suddenly though...

Amethyst eyes grew large, and white skinned feet came to a crashing halt. Standing before Kira was a large rock cliff face that cut off the beach and lead into the ocean for about seventy meters. It was around fifty meters tall and although it looked like someone could climb up it, Kira knew from past experiences that doing that was fool hearty. No, this rock... this cliff... there was something about it. Something foreboding, something that signaled in Kira's brain 'turn back now or else'. It is unknown as to what triggered this response in his head, because after all this did just look like an ordinary cliff. It wasn't pitch black. It wasn't covered in venomous spiders or in snakes pretending to be vines... it was just a rock cliff. Still, it was _the_ rock cliff, for Kira and Cagalli at least. His walk, now, had reached it's end. It was time to double back. As the Yamato man turned around the surprised look on his face slowly but surely transforms into one of anger. His eyes giving off that pissed off look, and his mouth looking as if it could bite a guys arm off in a fit or rage. He would get over this though, by the time he would reach Cagalli his face would be back to it's normal neutral or happy stance.

* * *

Stepping into his house a smile quickly finds it's way onto Kira's face as he notices his sister working across the way at the stove.

"You're up." Kira said in a delighted tone as the golden haired girl turned her head towards him.

"Got out of bed right after you. Shame, I missed which direction you took, so I decided to get changed and make breakfast." Cagalli responded.

"Pancakes?" Kira asked.

"Yup!" She smiled as he raised an eyebrow in delight, leaving his sandals on the welcome mat and making his way towards the kitchen table via the living room, walking past the cream colored sofa, loveseat and chair, as well as the personal entertainment system they had set up with every game console known to man as well as a large flat screen television mounted on the corner of the wall, which had to be at least 100", if not more. Kira never bothered to measure it though. "I made your favorite." Cagalli informed as Kira sat down at the dinner table and pulled himself in as his partner set down a dish of butter, a pitcher of orange juice, a bottle of maple syrup, a large platter of not-so-normal looking pancakes, two elegantly styled plates, two large glasses and some silverware before sitting to his right.

"With chocolate chips imbedded in them, I guess?" Kira asked, impaling one of the flapjacks with his fork and pulling it over to his plate.

"Yep." She answered as he turned and kissed her on the cheek, the blonde giggling as she did the same.

"Thank you... Cagalli." Kira said as he began to spread some butter and pour a fair amount of syrup onto it and then finally adding some juice to his glass before beginning his morning feast.

As usual, this was delicious, at least in his mind. Oh, how far Cagalli had came in her cooking abilities after they had arrived here. At first Kira was a tad worried that he might have to be the one doing all the meal preparation, considering that she had never really had to do anything of the sort in her life, at least on an intricate scale, considering she was a high ranking aristocrat back in ORB. No, she put his fears to rest. Sure, her cuisine was bloody awful at first, but so was his, and they both tried to improve. The problem was, however, that she accelerated and got better and better as times went on, while he barely made any progress at all. As Kira finished his first sticky, buttery pancake he came to the realization that Cagalli's cooking ability really was only equaled by his mother's... or was it aunt? No, Caridad Yamato was both. Although he didn't know where she was, so the ability to outright compare the two was not an option at this point in time.

* * *

An hour later, Kira and Cagalli's living room:

"But what... how could... errggg..." Cagalli erupted, getting off of the couch which she was previously sitting on with Kira and clenching her right fist as she stared angrily at the television screen.

"Cagalli..." Kira said, looking at the display.

"... this development has come up as a surprise and Alliance Forces at Heaven's Base have yet to respond to the demands stated by Chairman Durandal." A news reporter on the screen informed.

"I can't believe this war has come all the way to... this!" Cagalli spouted as the reporter continued to speak.

"These demands most notably include the handing over of all members of Logos present at the large military base, as well as..." The television was turned off as Kira put the remote onto the nearby glass coffee table and stood up to confront his women.

"Cagalli... I know you're upset... but right now..." Kira tried to say.

"There's nothing we can do. Yes, I know... it's just..." She shook her fists, tears pouring out of her eyes at a slow rate. "... dammit! Who let this happen...?!" She asked as Kira tried to embrace her, but was denied as she turned away and looked out the window leading out to the sea. "Stuff like this disgusts me to every extent!" She ranted as Kira crossed his arms behind her.

"Especially with how ORB has been acting..." Kira sighed.

"Yes, especially with how ORB has been acting! I can't believe what's happened there. I swear... Yuna Roma and Unata Ema Seiran..." She stomped her left foot on the ground, the area around her shaking as she did. "How could they have betrayed our very ideals and allow ORB to form an Alliance with the Atlantic Federation." She said as Kira closed the gap between them and looked her in the eyes.

"It is, but... we have to deal with it, especially with the situation we're in." Kira informed.

"I'd rather take action!" His partner exclaimed.

"So would I, but at this point in time there's nothing we can do... and it pisses me off as much as it does you..." Kira said, tilting his head upwards and clenching his own right fist as Cagalli placed her left hand around it.

"Alright... alright." Cagalli said as Kira felt her warm and welcoming touch and responded by looking her in the eyes, purple to yellow. "Just promise me that... if and when we have a chance to take action, you'll be with me. You won't... go off and do your own thing, right?" Cagalli asked, Kira closing the gap between their lips and sealing them for a second before pulling back.

"No, I won't. I'll be by your side always, Cagalli. You have my word." Kira assured. 'If we ever get a chance to do anything though... Cagalli... I hate what we've gotten ourselves into as much as you do... but... I don't see how we could fix things...'

"Do you have the report we received?" She asked as he began to walk away from her in response.

"I do. I haven't read it yet but it's over here somewhere." Kira said as he walked over to a set of two medium sized computer desks, each of which was home to what appeared to be two very high tech rigs and pulled a piece of paper off of one. "I printed it off before I went to be last night..." Kira said as he put the parchment up to his face, his eyes widening as he did and his face transforming into one of pure restricted sadness. "Oh... oh no..."

"Kira... what is it?" Cagalli asked as she strode forwards towards her brother as he lowered the paper and gently pushed it in her direction, the short haired blonde grabbing it and reading it as she did. "Athrun..." Cagalli said lightly, continuing to scan the page before crunching it into a ball and throwing it behind her. "HOW! Just... how could that happen to him?" She asked.

"It's alright, Cagalli. The report said he's alive..."

"But does he have any permanent injuries? I mean... KIRA! From what that said he stole a Zaft machine and tried to escape... only to have his mech destroyed by a state of the art mobile suit! A gundam! How would anyone survive that at all?" Cagalli asked, utterly shocked.

"I have no idea, but at the very least we know that he's still breathing... wherever he is... the question is why he decided to leave Zaft in the first place, or more simply put, who sent those guys after him and why." Kira said.

"Durandal... just... what is he up to? GAWD DAMMIT I HATE BEING POWERLESS HERE! I would give all this up if it meant I could go out there and fight for ORB and set it on the right track but I can't!" Cagalli screeched in frustration, and although Kira was silent, he felt her pain.

'I do too...' Kira lowered his head. 'Athrun, at least you're alive, old friend... may we one day see each other again...'

* * *

Five o'clock:

The one garage door that was attached onto Kira and Cagalli's house opened up, two yellow lights igniting the darkness inside the chamber as the vehicle inside began to move forward onto the dirt road ahead of it. This vehicle was a navy blue truck who's model seemed to be of the same purpose that a Dodge Dakota or Ford Ranger would serve in the past, but was from a different company of course, and had a different design. Driving this vehicle was the lone Kira Yamato himself, who drove the truck at a moderately slow pace on the dirt road, into the woods for about one kilometer before stopping the vehicle in front of a massive fifteen foot tall locked brass gate. Kira said nothing but looked at the gate for about a second, noticing how it looped around the side and into the woods, farther than he could see, and then unbuckled himself and got out of the truck seconds, walking over to one of two large containers on either side of the gate. The purpose of one of these two bins was clear cut: it was for garbage, plain and simple. Just looking at it and noticing how flys swarmed around it was evidence enough but Kira was not interested in this one... no, he was more interested in the other container, which was made of metal and very clean looking, almost out of place in a sense.

"Now let's see if..." Kira mumbled to himself as he lifted the lid of the container and flipped it around so that it rested on the brass gate behind him, staring inside of it as he did. "Well, it might be in here, the stuff I asked about... we'll see when I get back." He continued to mumble as he took hold of one sealed cardboard box with his hands and lifted it out of the container, walking it back and placing it in the truck bed of the vehicle, and then repeating the process two more times with two more boxes, before returning to the container. 'Now... what do we want...' He thought, opening an inside compartment on the interior wall of the container and pulling out a piece of paper and pen from inside. 'From what I noticed we were running out of syrup... and Cagalli said something about not having enough shampoo and soap... hmm...' Kira write down the names of several items and then placed the pen and paper back into the inside compartment and closed the lid before walking back to the driver's side door of the truck.

* * *

Nine o'clock at night:

The twin lovers had just finished devouring their evening meal and now were walking towards the living room together.

"Let's check up on the news... see what's happened over at Heaven's Base." Kira said as the two of them sat down together next to each other on the sofa as Kira turned the television on, his eyes immediately growing to the size of hockey pucks as he did.

"Oh no... Zaft... Zaft managed to defeat the Earth Alliance forces." Cagalli said as she read the headlines at the bottom of the screen. Kira realized this too, but at the same time played closer attention to three figures floating above the burning cold battlefield.

'Those suits...' He looked at the first one, the ZGMF-X56S Impulse gundam, or more simply put, the machine that took out the Freedom, his old gundam. 'That one...' And then he shifted his eyes towards the second machine in his view. This one was much more advanced. It was carrying a large anti-ship sword, had a blue and gray color scheme, was equipped with two shoulder mounted beam boomerangs and a large cannon. However the most prominent feature of this mobile suit was its red wings, which looked to be a streamlined version of the Freedom's just with no plasma cannons, and were emitting large pink energy effects outward. Kira then remembered what he saw when he looked at the piece of paper that was given to him and Cagalli about the fate of Athrun Zala, and he distinctly remembered this suit... along with... 'No... but it... can't be...' the final machine of the three clicked in Kira's mind as familiar. Yes, the one with a dark gray phase shift armor and a large circular backpack outfitted with several pods on it. 'Rau...' While it was true that Rau had been defeated by Kira and the Providence destroyed... this machine did seem to resemble that one a lot... and not in a good way. It seemed almost intentional that this mobile suit bore reference to the one Kira fought in the final battle of the First Bloody Valentine War, but things would only get worse.

"And it has been confirmed that Lord Djibril, the Leader of Blue Cosmos, had escaped from Heaven's Base moments before the surrender and is now in parts unknown. We were lucky enough to get a very short interview with the PLANT Supreme Council Chairman, who had only one thing to say." A news reporter said as the line image shifted to display an image of Gilbert Durandal walking out of the Minerva at Heaven's Base.

"We will pursue that murderer till the ends of the Earth. One way or another he shall know Justice." The black haired man of power announced, walking past the reporters with several other Zaft officers by his side.

"Durandal is out to capture that man... and he's not going to stop until one of them is dead... this just got ten times worse..." Cagalli groaned, tilting her head downwards and placing her right palm on her face.

"Ten times worse... Cagalli..."

"He escaped... where do you think he's going to go next? Where COULD he go next? Think, Kira, think! What allies does he have available... and how many of them have significant military strength?" Cagalli asked, both twins turning their heads to look at each other as Kira said nothing but simply pondered Cagalli's question, the blonde getting annoyed and stressed out as he did. "GAH! ORB you dummy! Djibril is probably going to go hide in ORB, and now Durandal is going to send the full force of Zaft... those three machines... after him!"

"ORB? Are you sure? I mean..." Kira tried to say.

"YES I'M SURE, KIRA!" Cagalli cried, her eyes now filled with tears. "Durandal is going to be sending everything he has to take out Djibril... and although they'll probably 'try' to keep civilian casualties to a low I've no doubt in my mind that ORB is going to suffer greatly from all this..." Cagalli got out of her chair. "And right now I can't do anything... I can't because I'm stuck here... it's infuriating! How did we end up in a position like this..."

"Cagalli... I know how you're feeling but..."

"Yeah yeah, we can't 'do' anything right now... I know, and that's what pisses me off. I'm supposed to be a Lioness yet I am trapped in a cage like a small little kitten right now." She began to storm off, walking up the stairs. "Damn I hate this life... I BLOODY DESPISE IT! Yes we live a life of luxury but we've lost everything that made us what we were in the process." The Ultimate Coordinator let out a tear as his lover bulldozed her way to their room. Even if Kira wasn't as emotional as Cagalli right now, especially on matters like this, he still felt pain, great pain, in even knowing that Cagalli was hurt; that she was unhappy. Inside, deep down, he wanted to do everything he could to stop that pain, but he knew that there was nothing he could do, not without making great sacrifices.

* * *

Eleven thirty P.M.:

The Ultimate Coordinator stood looking out onto the sea from the deck outside of the house, the night wind blowing in his hair a tad bit. The brunette was sure that his lover was inside of their room and had either cried herself to sleep in rage and pain or was reading a book... he didn't know. As he leaned onto the railing Kira thought about all that's happened.

'Yes Cagalli... I must ask the same question: How did we end up like this... well...' Kira thought, tilting his head downwards by about thirty degrees and sighing.

* * *

-Flashback-

It was May 18th of the 73rd year of the Cosmic Era, the day that Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Attha would have their shared 18th birthday and pass into adulthood. A surprise party had been thrown for them. To be completely honest, the party was a total blast. However because of this everyone grew tired as the night progressed, with the twins... not necessarily chugging but making their way through their first drinks at legal age. Eventually everyone fell asleep that night, but Kira and Cagalli would not wake up at home... or at ORB.

"Err...grr..." Kira said as he awoke from his slumber, finding himself on a sofa of sorts. He was wearing his usual attire and although his head was pounding he could still understand one simple fact. "Where am I? This isn't... home." Kira groaned, sitting upwards and looking out the window to see the darkness of the sea outside before looking back and around where he was. "No... this isn't home at all..." Kira thought as he realized that the place he was in was completely foreign to him, and as he scanned the area he noticed a very large television, an expensive living room, kitchen and dinning room, as well as a loveseat... with... "Cagalli? CAGALLI!" Kira freaked out as he realized that his twin sister was lying down on the loveseat with her face in the pillows and quickly got up and rushed towards her, putting his hand on her neck to realize that she still had a pulse, and breathing a sigh of relief as he did, the blonde waking up seconds later.

"Ugh... Kira?" Cagalli asked, slowly bringing her eyes open and looking in the violet ones of her brother.

"Good, you're alright... Cagalli... we're somewhere... we're not home..." Kira said as his twin sat up with all due haste and looked around the living room to confirm his suspicions.

"Damn, where are we? HELLO!" Cagalli yelled at the top of her lungs, but there was no response.

"ANYONE THERE?" Kira also yelled, but the effect was the same as the yell his sister made.

"Damn, maybe... let's go check outside. Perhaps we went somewhere last night in ORB..." Cagalli said and Kira nodded, the two of them getting up and walking towards the front door of the house, each of them putting on a pair of shoes that were there before opening the entrance wide, walking outside and take a good look at the house. "Hmm... I've driven all over Ono'goro and I've never seen a house like this..." She said.

"And I've never seen a forest of palm trees that thick... perhaps it's just a location which we never go to much." Kira said as the two of them began to progress down the dirt path ahead of them, walking together for about a kilometer and then finding a big brass fence blocking them from going any further. "Is it locked..." Kira wondered, grabbing the handle and trying to open it, to no success. "Yes it is... let's go back inside and see if there's a phone." He commanded with a hint of worry as the two of them doubled back.

"Kira..." Cagalli began, the twins halfway back to the large house. "... I'm worried... how the hell did we get here? Where is 'here' anyway? It's not ORB... it's... somewhere else...!" Cagalli warned, her tone indicating that she was also worried... worried as sin.

"I think we'll find out soon." The Ultimate Coordinator gulped.

* * *

After a while the two of them reached the house again only to find that there was no phone inside at all, which was really odd. However after about fifteen minutes they both decided it would be a good idea to go out onto the beach and go different ways to try and find out what was down the sandy strip, with Kira going left and Cagalli going right. When the brunette reached what appeared to be a massive cliff face blocking his path all that he could think of was 'oh great... well... let's see if I can climb up it...' as he gripped one of the rocks on the cliff face and began to pull himself up. "This isn't too hard... I should be up in no..." He tried to say to himself as a dart flew from the woods at a very high speed and pierced his upper left arm, the Ultimate Coordinator falling to the sandy ground with a thud and fainting seconds later.

* * *

Sometime later Kira Yamato awoke, but not as pleasantly as he had fallen asleep. No, now he was in the kitchen of the house with his hands behind his back and tied together as he sat in a wooden chair. Looking around he noticed Cagalli in the same position but that wasn't all, for there was also several men in black suits and dark sunglasses on surrounding them, each equipped with a gun or tranquilizer dart gun of some sort... Kira couldn't tell. There were five of these men in all, and each of them had an emotionless expression on their face as they all looked towards a laptop in the front of the room, on counter top in front of Kira and Cagalli.

"You two brats had better pay attention or else. Miss is not going to want any fuss. IS THAT CLEAR?" One of the men asked as he pressed a button on the computer, the image of Lacus Clyne's face appearing seconds later as she stood in one of her bad pink uniforms with a blue background behind her.

"Lacus!" Kira yelled.

"Lacus! Where are we? Help us?" Cagalli asked in a sincere tone as the pink girl simply began to laugh and giggle lightly. "Huh...?" Hope began to fade from Cagalli's eyes as the blue eyed girl stopped indulging herself and turned her attention towards Kira and Cagalli.

"Oh... I'm sorry... what was that again? I had to see the looks on your faces." Miss Clyne began in her usual 'I can do no wrong and all my actions are ALWAYS justified tone' that was a normal for her.

"Looks on our faces?" Kira asked.

"What kind of joke is this?" Cagalli asked, trying to struggle in her chair as one of them men slapped her.

"CAGALLI!" Kira yelled as Lacus burst.

"NOW NOW! Don't harm our guests in their house..." Lacus smiled as the man who harmed Cagalli simply stood up straight and saluted Lacus. "As for you two... you're on a vacation! Isn't that exciting?" She asked, smiling.

"A vacation?" Kira asked, raising an eyebrow. "Where are we and when do we go home? And why didn't you ask our permission first... even for a birthday present..." Kira tried to say as Lacus interrupted him.

"Oh you won't be going home from this... and your birthday was simply an excuse to pull this off. No, I can't tell you where you are but I trust you'll enjoy yourselves." Lacus began to explain.

"Won't be going home? WHAT THE HELL! I HAVE A NATION TO..." Cagalli tried to say, screaming at the top of her lungs as something unexpected happened.

Just as Cagalli was screaming her head off... Kira and Cagalli began to walk behind Lacus and look through the camera at the real ones.

"You two... be quiet... I'll explain this." Lacus said, turning behind herself and looking at the twins behind her before facing the camera again. "No, Cagalli, you don't have a nation to rule over... well you do, but not the _you_... per say. She'll be holding position as ORB's Chief Representative from here on end." Lacus smiled and continued to speak in her usual 'innocent' tone as she pointed to the fake, the jaws of the real Kira and Cagalli wide open.

"What have you... done...?" Kira asked.

"An actor... will be discovered in time... the ministers..." Cagalli tried to say, only to be cut off again, her anger levels reaching their peaks once more.

"Oh these aren't actors... they're you two! Perfect clones! With all your memories and all your genetic information... just modified in certain ways to make them more... agreeable." She smiled.

"You cloned us? But... how... why?" Kira asked, his eyes growing large as Lacus giggled.

"Because you, Kira, are the Ultimate Coordinator. You are, above all else, a tool, a weapon, a warrior meant to be a fighting machine like no other..." Lacus said sharply, her words ringing in Kira's mind, knowing how much he didn't care about being the 'Ultimate Coordinator'. "I need you by my side... but not just you... not your mind... not your ability to think for yourself or do anything like that... but your skills... now under my control, at my whim, willing to do anything and everything for me... embodied by this man who shall take on the name of Kira Yamato while you stay there and... well I don't care what you do to be honest." Lacus smirked before turning towards Cagalli. "You're too headstrong, Cagalli. What happens if we end up in another war and both of us have opposing ideals? ORB is a powerful nation, and very technologically advanced... so having it under my control would be a great asset, even if it's indirectly. I need people to think ORB is in the hands of a spineless twat and an incompetent... and now I have just that. Unfortunately that meant you had to go... sorry..." She smiled as Cagalli growled.

"So you cloned us and kidnapped us... so that you could have my brother's fighting ability and my power as leader of ORB at your fingertips?" Cagalli asked, struggling in her chair once again as Lacus simply gave off a nod. "_**YOU MONSTER! I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR A**_..." Cagalli raged like she had never raged before as Lacus snapped her right finger and one of the men decked her in the right cheek, the blonde going unconscious as it happened.

"No... you won't. You're life is no longer yours. Be happy that I didn't kill both of you, and am giving you all this to have for yourself. Be grateful... for once, Cagalli... tsk tsk..." Lacus explained.

"Lacus... why... what are..." Kira tried to say, his face in a state of sadness although he was not crying.

"Oh... Kira... let me just tell it like it is: This is your new home... this is where you will spend the rest of your lives together... if you want. I know you two have always had strong feelings for each other... so if you want to get together... by all means do so, this is your chance to make that dream of screwing your own sister in every way possible a reality. If you do ever... really... truly want to return to your own life then I can tell you right now I'll let you... the option will always be open to you... but only if both of you pledge unfaltering loyalty to me and me alone... understood? I'm keeping you alive for just that reason... hopefully after seeing all of this both of you will eventually crack... it's a long shot but I've got hope! Alright then, cya!" Lacus smiled gleefully as the line from the laptop was cut and Kira simply sat in his chair with his eyes and mouth wide open, trying to process what had just happen; trying to wrap his head around what his life would be like now... that it had been stripped of him.

Eventually Cagalli awoke, and after calming the Lioness down... with some extreme force the soldiers explained everything that Kira and Cagalli would need to know. How they would no be completely cut off from the outside world and receive news from outdoors... how they would have to drive over to that fence in order to 'order' supplies such as food and toiletries... how there was literally no escape from this estate whatsoever and how... if both of them desired it... how they would be able to pledge their loyalty to Lacus and escape this life should the day come where they desire it... but would be killed should they not hold up 'their end of the bargain'. Indeed, the two of them were now trapped in a paradise like hell... with just each other for company. At first both of them hated what had happened, and thought of suicide, but as time went on they began to enjoy living there... _somewhat. _ However constant news reminders like how Athrun had given Cagalli an engagement ring and then fucked off to Durandal, as well as Cagalli's utter weakness in parliament, and even hearing news of the Archangel's idiotic actions in the war, and even 'Kira's' defeat in the Freedom by the Impulse taxed on the hibiki twins, because things were being done in their name... but it wasn't them doing it.

-End Flashback-

* * *

Tilting his head back up into the night sky Kira looked at the stary sky... and saw a shooting star... and wished upon it, closing his eyes and interlocking his hands as he did.

'I wish... that despite my own nature... despite my own hatred for war, and my own pacifist temperament... that I could be out there... that I could have my own life back... that I could not be seen as an idiot by anyone watching what 'Kira Yamato' is doing right now. I hate this life... and I hate how it's so... perfect and peaceful. Yes, this is paradise, but it has come at a steep cost... a contract I never chose to sign... and now I want everything that was taken from me back... There's only one thing about this life right now that I like... and that is that... I'm with her...' An image of Cagalli appears in his mind. 'Yes... Cagalli... I love you more than anyone, but you know that, don't you? You are my hearts desire... yet despite having you... I'm not happy... because you're not happy... you want to be back home... serving your nation... serving ORB... yet you can't. That is the most important thing for you... and no matter how much I please you... no matter how much pleasure I give you... I know I can never make up for that... and because of that I cannot be happy myself.' He sighed. 'Shooting star... I want to change my wish... please... please I wish that Cagalli could truly be happy... for if she is... then I'll be...' Kira thought as he felt two soft arms wrap around his torso and lock together in his front as the head of his lover rested on his left shoulder. "Cagallli..." he said softly.

"Kira... it's been a long... saddening day... so please... can you do one thing for me?" Cagalli asked as Kira broke her embrace and turned around to face her.

"What is it? I'll do anything for you..." He whispered.

"Then... come to bed..." She got in real close and kissed him gently on the lips. This kiss was more powerful and had more meaning that any of the kisses Athrun had ever given Cagalli, or any of the kisses that Lacus had never given Kira... but like all good things it eventually was broken as the two of them looked into each others eyes, loving one another. "Please..." She asked as he nodded lightly and then proceeded to pick her up bridal style and walk back inside their house as the sun set in the background...

* * *

Author's Note:

=ExArchmagus uses magic crystal ball of future sight.

=ExArchmagus sees people requesting that he turn this fic into something beyond a one shot.

=ExArchmagus responds with 'Not in the foreseeable future. I may do something with this fic but it won't be for a LONG time, as I already have several other things scheduled.'

Anyway, this is basically why I always thought Kira and Cagalli sucked in GSD... because the people in GSD weren't the real Kira and Cagalli in my mind... and don't you dare say 'But Lacus would never do something like that' because I'm sorry, I don't buy the whole Mary Sue nonsense with how she is perceived as someone who can 'do no wrong', because it's BS. The main differences between Lacus and Durandal was that A) Durandal was a bad guy and therefore would do 'bad things' on a larger scale to make people hate them and that B) We're to think Lacus is the good guy. Both of them are still drenched in dubious acts **cough cough** Terminal's existence ** cough cough** Stealing SF and IJ blueprints ** cough cough ** ships responding to a signal from the Eternal in GSD48 ** cough cough** I know that there are certain fools out there who think it's a bad idea to try to 'wrong' the good guys in GSD because they think that a protagonist is someone who does no evil... I'm not one of them.


End file.
